phrectomy specimens obtained from polycystic kidney disease patients which ve been performed for medical or surgical reasons where obtained by the iversity of Colorado Polycystic Kidney Disease Study. Fragments of these dneys were sent to NIH and explants were placed in tissue culture. The tgrowing cells were identified as epithelial cells and several functional well as biochemical studies were performed.